


You are so warm.~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Can be what ever ages you want, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Guzma is allergic to the cold, I would say they have about a five year age difference in this one, My first work was deleted TwT I am SO sorry for being late!, Please forgive me!, Reader/Player is going to be called AZ, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing beds, sharing drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: (Guzma/AZ) Day 3!You stumble into a freezing Guzma. Ice is NOT his thing. His buggy-ness has drawn him to your warmth. Basically, Coat, Tapu Cocoa/Roserade Tea, and bed sharing occurs.Guzma wants to try your tea. Only if he shares his Tapu cocoa.AZ is the Reader-PlayerMy first work got deleted T^T





	

Being Champion was actually really awful.

You hated the paperwork and the little free time you had. When you wanted to live your life, explore, Lusamine would always find a way to keep you.

Yea, your stay at Aether Paradise was quite... strange.

Lusamine had some weird things about her...

"Your so beautiful. You belong in my world only."

Yea... She said many things like that.

She forced you to wear revealing outfits and become her assistant.

When you finally ran away, you wished it wasn't during winter. Especially this one that had storms from Hoenn.

You shivered as the air hit your sides, the lab coat you had stolen to cover yourself was to light, the thin fabric failing you. Aether Grunts had watched you fly away into a snow storm on a Charizard.

You regretted it all.

The scene in front of you as you were pulled back into reality was beautiful. The way palm trees were covered in sparkly silver lining, the way the ground glimmered with fresh snow.. It reminded you of the child you barely got to be.

You walked for a while, hands freezing and legs covered deep in snow.

You never expected to run into your one of your ex-rivals...

He was standing in a long, black coat, earmuffs clinging onto his messy haired head.

It was the Team Skull Leader.

Guzma.

 

~~~~~~~~(kinda) GUZMA POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why the fuck does winter have to be so cold?!'

He curled his arms, hands on his shoulders. He stared into the moonlit sea and the ice chunks within in.

He sat down, this cliff in front of Po Town's walls.. it had a pretty nice view.

He then heard snow crunching behind him.

He never thought he would find her there..

The girl who beat him down and never let up..

Champion AZ.

He stared for a while, eyes widened like an owl's, but then realized how cold she must be, wearing that thin labcoat and flats.

She stared at him back, wondering what he was thinking. She just stood there, wondering if she should walk away.

"Yo!! You ain't going anywhere in that!" He shouted, making her stop, quickly turning around to face him.

Her face was flushed by the cold air. She looked like she was frozen. He walked up to her, pulling off his coat. 

"Guzma, its already bad enough that one of us is freezing. Keep in on."

He grumbled. It had been a few years since they last saw each other, and all she can do is bicker.

"Listen yo, I don't wanna be accused of making Champion-sicles, it would be bad for ya boy's rep." He bickered back, and she slouched in defeat.

He should have known she wouldn't let him win so easily.

She slid off her lab coat, revealing an outfit resembling Wicke's, but this one had a LOT more... revealing factors.

He didn't know what type of shit she was into, but this had Lusamine written all over it.

"So, yer with Aether now.." He said, kinda hurt. He had asked her many times to join Team Skull, but she had always refused.

"No." She said, looking away, as she started to strip.

"YO WHACHA DOIN' GIRLIE?!!" He yelled, embarrassed and confused on what to do.

She kept on a bra and underwear, but they were so revealing she might as well be naked.

"Your shirt is baggy enough for two." She said, lying her lab coat down under a tree for a bit of shelter.

He sat down on her coat as she slid into his shirt. He blushed as his bare skin was grazed by hers.

She pulled his coat over them, it covered their feet and legs, while the upper half of their bodies kept each other warm.

"Ya know missy, we could'a jus went to Po Town." He said, she curled into him more.

"But you were faster. I could have got frost bite."

"..." He had no way to respond. She had won. She always does.

He shifted onto his side, making her head fall down. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly into his chest.

"When this is over, I can get Plumz to help with clothing. What'cha say? Wanna go get some Tapu Cocoa?" He grinned when she nodded into his chest.

He sat up, and put his shirt on her. It looked really big, he couldn't help but laugh. 

He was hit by a blast of cold air...

She laughed as he scurried to put his jacket on.

Then she felt the cold breeze on her legs.

She got as much snow as she could off of her lab coat, throwing it on as a blanket, not bothering with the sleeves.

They walked into Po Town, seemingly forgetting about the previous events.

Well, Guzma didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po town looked so... strange. It was fixed up, but the way the snow sparkled... It was plain beautiful.

Guzma chuckled as the girls dragged you away.

You were sure you had a face of pure horror on when you came out all dolled up with makeup and girly clothing.

He laughed at you because your face was so pale, you could see where the makeup was on your face. It didn't blend in well.

You rushed into every room, looking for a bathroom. He fell down laughing when he watched you furiously scrub at your face.

You ignored him and made sure to get it all off.

When you looked back at him though, he stopped all together. The way your cheeks were rosy and your long eyelashes blinked at him seemed to make him crash and burn as he blushed, bolting out the door, but he hit the wall first.

"IMMA GO GET OUR DRINKS!!"

"Get me some Roserade Tea while your there!" You shouted after him.

You searched the mansion. Everything was fixed up and looked really nice. You could go up the stairs to the right for once, but decided not to because you wanted to retrace your steps from years ago.

You went to the roof covered in snow, the girl you startled years ago wasn't there.

You sighed as you went into Guzma's room, still pretty messy, yet more tidy then it was.

You were curious about the unblocked door closest to his room, but decided not to go in.

You just waited, laying on the middle of his floor when his giant Golipsopod towered over you, the poor thing was a bug type so it couldn't go out during the winter.

You played with the pokemon, rubbing and tickling the poor babu.

"Aww its okay buby! Im here for woo.~" You said, feeding the starving pokemon.

Guzma walked in, confused at the sight before him.

Guzma tried to get you out.

"Let go!" He yelled, pulling your arm.

His pokemon was NOT letting go of you.

He pulled out his pokeball, returning the pokemon and making you plop on the floor.

You guess Guzma is just like his pokemon. Overprotective.

Now he wasn't letting you go.

"Guzma, why are you holding me..?"

"Shut yer mouth or else."

He gave you your tea, but still refused to let go.

"Guzma I need my arm to drink my-"

"Shut yer mouth or I will do it for ya!!"

He then realized what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry, just haven't seen ya in so long, its hard to share ya."

"Its okay."

You drank some of your Roserade Tea, enjoying the mixture of bitter and sweet.

"Lemme have some." 

"Give me some Tapu Cocoa then."

"..."

He thought for a moment.

"Deal."

He took a big gulp of tea, scrunching his nose at the bitterness, then after a little while the sweet honey flavor melded with tea leaves. 

"...Not bad."

He then waited for you to drink some of him.

You didn't.

he frowned.

"Somethin' wrong?"

You just smirked at him, laughing about the look on his face when he tasted the bitter tea.

He scowled, grabbing at his cup. You stopped his hand about half way with your own, locking your fingers with his.

you took a sip, tasting the sweet chocolate in your mouth.

he grinned as you took a big gulp before handing it back over to him.

"Good ain't it."

you nodded. You saw the way his eyes made their way down to focus on your lips. 

Before you knew it, he had already said something to you about it.

"Here.. Lemme get that." He spoke softly, his lips brushing against yours.

His eyes were dazed and pupils dilated.

You didn't let him pull backwards as you crashed your lips onto his.

you were interrupted by a couple of grunts.

"Woot Woot!"  
"You go Boss!"

He glared at them as you pulled back, hiding away in your hair.

He brushed it out of your eyes.

"Don't mind them, they are happy because ya boy here finally got himself a kiss from his girl."

'his girl' echoed in your mind.

he yawned and you looked at the bags under his eyes.

He must not have slept in ages.

You pulled him into the doorway before plopping onto his bed.

You patted the spot next to you as you sank into the soft silk. He sat down next to you and you forced him to lay in your lap.

He did so, and you ran your fingers through his hair.

You weren't tired, but he sure was.

You eventually fell asleep and woke up to the sight of both of you being practically naked.

You jumped, waking him up, as he looked down and blushed.

"Nah, we didn't do nothin' just the heater got a bit hot is all. Did'cha know ya strip in ya sleep..?"

You calmed, pulling the covers up and showing some modesty.

"No worries luv, I wont do anything."

You heard him whisper something.

"...yet."

(Guzma wants you to join team skull)


End file.
